marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak
|gender = Male |affiliation = St. Sebastian's Preparatory School |tv series = Cloak & Dagger |actor = Aubrey Joseph Maceo Smedley III (young) |status = Alive}} Tyrone Johnson is a student at the St. Sebastian's Preparatory School and a player of its basketball team with the ability to manipulate Darkforce, a power he gained after being exposed to an explosion of energy caused by the Roxxon Gulf Platform's collapse on the same night his brother, Billy, was killed by a police officer. His powers are connected to Tandy Bowen, who was also exposed to the energy from the explosion. Despite having vastly different backgrounds, both share similar experiences. Biography Early Life Losing his brother The youngest child of Otis and Adina Johnson, Tyrone was close to his brother Billy and idolized him. One day Tyrone ear-dropped on a conversation between his brother and his friends, Rockwell and Duane Porter, on stealing a radio from someone car. Billy however was hesitant noting he could not get involved in anymore illegal activities or he would face his father punishment. Wanting to impress his brother, Tyrone stole the radio from the car himself but then ran into Billy who disapproved of his little brothers actions. being murdered]] Tyrone however then admitted he was scared and Billy comforted him and told him they were gonna return the radio when they were then spotted by an two officers. Tyrone and Billy then ran from the police officers. Billy however was killed when one officer, Connors, reflexively shot him when an oil rig in Lake Borgne suddenly exploded. Tyrone jumped into the lake after his brother's body. While he was underwater, falling debris damaged the oil rig, releasing a wave of energy that imbued Tyrone with superhuman abilities related to shadows. Tyrone was instinctively drawn to a bright light coming from Tandy Bowen, a young girl trapped in a car sinking to the bottom of the lake when the same energy wave gave her powers relating to light. Tyrone and Tandy's powers worked together to free Tandy from the car, and the two children washed up safely on a beach. ]] The police would falsify Billy's autopsy to make it appear he died with drugs in his system and was not shot by an officer. Although Tyrone was able to describe the officer who shot Billy, the police chief used security footage of Tyrone stealing the radio to discredit him and denied there was even an officer who fit that description. Out of grief over the loss of their oldest son, Tyrone's parents Otis and Adina Johnson put pressure on him to be perfect so their would be less of a chance that they lose him, too.Cloak & Dagger: 1.01: First Light Cloak & Dagger ]] Tyrone's powers would reawaken around a decade later when he randomly ran into Tandy at a party, although neither recognized the other. Tyrone chased Tandy after she pick-pocketed his wallet, catching up to her in a nearby cemetery. Their powers repelled the two teens from each other, but seeing their powers led them to recognize each other. ]] That night, after Tyrone fell asleep, his powers transported him to the roof of building with a sign of the Roxxon Corporation. He came across the officer who shot Billy and caught his name while on the way back to his house the next morning. The next night, Tyrone's powers transported him to the trunk of Connors' car. Tyrone attacked the corrupt detective, but when Connors grabbed him by his neck, Tyrone was dragged into his memory of the night he killed Billy. Tyrone's powers brought him back to his bedroom before Connors could shoot him.Cloak & Dagger: 1.02: Suicide Sprints Hunting Connors Tyrone skipped school the next day so he could follow Connors. That night, he stole his mother's gun and broke into Connors' home to kill him. However, Tyrone's powers took him away from Connors before he could avenge Billy's death. Tyrone ended up in the middle of a street, while the bullet intended for Connors instead went through the windshield of a car driven by Tandy Bowen. Confused and anxious, he pleads that he didn't mean to shoot her, but Tandy coldly replies that she never wants to see him again. Confused about what his powers are and the connection he has with Tandy, Evita invites Tyrone to her aunt, a voodoo priestess. There, she recommends a spiritual bath. Tyrone goes out to get the ingredients with Evita and they secretly go back to the former's house. When he does enter the bathtub, he finds himself in a dreamlike consciousness. Tyrone finds a young Tandy on top of a Roxxon building, then inside an abandoned church offering poisons to men, leading them collapse, and then her present self in the forrest, where she's looking into an see-through office building. Tyrone constantly sees Nathan Bowen killed by his own workers and Tandy running away from the sight but it stops when Tyrone pleads her to try something else. She then confronts the situtation, causing him to wake up. Getting Answers He visits the church in his dream, hoping to find Tandy there, which he does and explains that he just wants to talk. The two began to tell each other their own personal tragedies, believing that fate always keeps the two together. The conversation turns sour as their differing beliefs have Tyrone leave Tandy abruptly. Wanting to get closer to Connors, he decides to falsify a report of his bike being stolen, and in the process steals his father's bolt cutters. Otis takes notice of his different behavior lately and decides to take him to his tribe, the Wild Red Hawks. There, Tyrone notices that the tribe has been holding on to a certain handmade cloak, learning that it was crafted by Billy but left unfinished. He decides to finish it for his late brother. Tyrone grows even more impatient with bringing Connors to justice and urges Detective O'Reilly that he could help. However, the latter urges that it'd be best if he left this to her. ]] While at home, Tyrone suddenly warps to a industrial warehouse owned by Duane, one of Billy's friends, and the two catch up. He later finds out that he and Connors are working together and that he also knew it was Connors that murdered Billy. He attempts to get a job from him to get closer to Connors by stealing a bag packed with drugs from one of Duane's associates, Kev. He confronts Duane about the situation but hides away as Connors enters, telling his associate that he should kill O'Reilly who is about to enter the warehouse. But the detective quickly shoots and kills Duane, with Tyrone barely escaping the two cops. He suddenly enters Tandy's abandoned church and breaks into tears. After a brief grieving period, Tandy asks for Tyrone's help to enter the mind of Ivan Hess, the sole survivor of the Roxxon oil rig explosion who is in a catatonic state, saying that she cannot do it with her powers alone. He agrees and the two do get inside Hess's consciousness and actually meet him there, who seems oblivious of his own life or his daughter. They find out that he is reliving the moment the oil rig explodes and it always resets. Inside the rig, the two fight off oil rig workers who have been affected by the first explosion, dubbed Terrors by Hess and find out through the latter that the only way for him to wake up is to close off the valves in the core room. Tyrone attempts to do it himself as Tandy becomes hung up with talking to her supposed father through Hess' phone line but to no avail as Hess needs to close the valves himself and cannot fend off the Terrors solely. He initially intends to leave, believing it's hopeless, but Tandy decides to stay in order to talk with her father. But he reenters, being concerned with Tandy and tries to tell her that that isn't her father on the other line. She accepts the fact and decides to finally assist Tyrone and Hess to closing the valves, who finally remembered his daughter. It works out and Hess breaks out of his catatonic state. Making A Move On the anniversary of Billy's death, the Wild Red Hawks visit to commemorate their former member and Tyrone is able to finish Billy's old cloak. He confronts O'Reilly about advancing on Connors, with the latter saying he has been on edge possibly due to how it's the day he shot Tyrone's brother. Tyrone decides to use this at their advantage, saying that they can scare him into making a confession by pretending he's Billy's ghost. While O'Reilly and later on Fuchs hears about this, they are in disbelief in his ability to do so. He then uses his cloaks and shows the two his powers. Later at night, Tyrone confronts Connors, enveloped in Darkforce, and constantly warps in and out of his line of sight. Connors chases after in the same shipping container dock where he shot Billy. Finally, he approaches the officer slowly, adamantly saying why he can't admit to killing him, even though Connors counter-argues with the oil rig explosion throwing him off. But, he does admit to his crime, which was filmed by Fuchs and has himself by O'Reilly. He then comes to visit Tandy and her mother at the gulf where they were about to send a sky lantern off to honor Nathan Bowen. At some point, Tandy and Tyrone went inside Melissa's mind, projecting a simultaneous fear and memory, where they find the widowed mother looking at a theater screen of her and Nathan together. Tandy decides to cut through the screen and the two enter Tandy's old house where the real memory of Melissa and Nathan was shown. After accidentally pouring coffee all over some files, Tandy's father smacks Melissa and the two exit her mind. Shocked at what they've seen, they still light the lantern and let it float into the sky. Personality The death of his older brother, Billy, harbored immense guilt within Tyrone for putting his sibling in that situation. And he is worrisome about his family regarding the situation, noting that his mother's greatest fear is losing both of her kids. He tries his hardest to live up to high expectations just so it can appease his family and his peers. But it proves rather difficult for Tyrone as it causes a lot of stress on himself and self-doubt. He harbors a sense of personal justice from that incident, willing to step to do what he thinks is right. But these decisions are very reckless as he disregards the consequences of it and how it can affect others. Powers and Abilities Powers Darkforce Manipulation: Cloak can channel Darkforce to create a field of darkness in his general vicinity. *'Teleportation': Cloak can envelop himself in a field of Darkforce, allowing him to move through the dimension to appear in a separate location. Cloak can teleport objects along with himself as well, as he was able to bring the bullet Detective Connors fired at him while escaping, as well as a tarp he used to shroud himself in darkness. When his powers first manifested, he teleported to the roof of a Roxxon Corporation building with the sheet of his bed still wrapped around him. His connection to Tandy Bowen also causes him to teleport to her in times of stress. This power is instinctual and can be triggered by panic, as seen when he was pushed over a railing and teleported away. Cloak also has the ability to teleport to people and locations he's never been to, as he appeared in Duane Porter's warehouse just by thinking of him. When Detective Connors began firing at him in an alley, Tyrone managed to control this ability for the first time, allowing him to escape. Tyrone is even able to teleport rapidly, as demonstrated when he avoided Tandy's daggers when she attempted to harm him. *'Fear Perception': Cloak can see the fears of an individual by touching them. This ability allows him to gain insight on how he can manipulate others, though he usually opts against it as it feels invasive. **'Fear Manipulation': Cloak can manipulate the fears of those he touches, as he forced a drug dealer to face a dark entity in order to scare him off. "A cape is just an add-on to a shirt. But a cloak...it hugs you.|Tyrone and Roland Duplantier|Ghost Stories}} *'Cloak': A handmade cloak originally created by Billy Johnson, but finished by Tyrone. Allows Tyrone to channel his Darkforce powers. Relationships Family *Tyrone † - Maternal Great Grandfather *Otis Johnson - Father *Adina Johnson - Mother *Billy Johnson † - Brother Allies *Tandy Bowen/Dagger - Close Friend *Evita Fusilier - Love Interest *Francis Xavier Delgado *Chantelle *Wild Red Hawks **Roland Duplantier **Choo Choo Broussard *New Orleans Police Department **Brigid O'Reilly **Fuchs † *Duane Porter † *Ivan Hess *Bernard Sanjo Enemies *New Orleans Police Department **Connors - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Benny - Classmate Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Cloak was a part of the urban team of superheroes Marvel Knights, alongside Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Doctor Strange. *Tyrone was named after his mother's grandfather. Behind the Scenes *Brandon M. Shaw was a stunt double for Aubrey Joseph in the role of Cloak. References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Students Category:Criminals Category:St. Sebastian High School Students Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes